Twilight 100
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Série de drabbles qui doivent contenir 100 mots. Couples habituels. / Traduction de la ff de freakyClaudia.
1. Disclamer

DISCLAMER

Bonjour tout le monde. Cette fanfiction est écrite par _freakyClaudia_. Merci à toi de me faire assez confiance pour me permettre d'en faire la traduction. Vous trouverez le lien original de cette fiction sur mon profil.

Comme vous semblez apprécier les drabbles, j'ai décidé d'en traduire d'autres. J'avoue que moi aussi j'aime bien ça. Ça me fait un entre deux chapitres amusant. Quoique dans cette fic, certains chapitres sont tristes. À ce jour, cette ff contient 223 drabbles. Je vais en traduire deux ou trois dans le même chapitre, comme ça, ça sera un peu plus long à lire.

Cette fic est classé M et le sujet ainsi que les personnages mis en scène seront annoncés à chaque début de drabble.

Je tiens à préciser que c'est une traduction et qu'il est fort possible que les drabbles contiennent plus de 100 mots. Les choses sont toujours plus longues à écrire en français.

Bonne lecture!


	2. Innocence  Drabble 1

Voici le premier drabble. Le deuxième suit à l'instant. Pour celles qui aiment les loups, vous allez apprécier. Pour celles qui préfèrent Edward et Bella, il va falloir attendre quelques jours…

* * *

Innocence – Drabble 1

Sam/Leah

Elle se souvient de sa première fois, de sa perte d'innocence. Coincés dans la chambre de Sam, ils ont passé plusieurs minutes – _voir plusieurs heures_ – à s'embrasser maladroitement. Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça. Du haut de ses seize ans, elle était vierge et peu importe comment elle agissait (_flirt, rire, baiser_), elle savait que tout ce que Sam voulait, c'était la protéger.

Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle l'aimait.

Ça lui a fait mal. Elle a saigné. Il a posé son front contre le sien et frotté son nez contre le sien. Lorsqu'il a essayé de présenter des excuses, elle l'a fait taire en lui disant de ne pas tout gâcher.

Ils ont ri et l'ont refait.


	3. Conte de fée  Drabble 1

Conte de fée – Drabble 1

Sam & Leah

Leah se souvenait de la nuit où l'un des Sages lui avait raconté l'histoire de l'imprégnation des loups garous. Ça lui avait semblé magique et surréaliste. Elle avait tout de suite accepté cette idée : Que quelqu'un puisse être aussi dévoué et aussi amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

L'imprégnation lui avait semblée être quelque chose de merveilleux.

Elle n'avait jamais eu le cœur aussi brisé que lorsque Sam l'avait soudainement quitté pour Emily. Lorsqu'elle avait changé, elle s'était rendu compte que Sam s'était _imprégné_ d'Emily et _pas d'elle_. Elle avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui ouvrir la poitrine pour lui déchirer le cœur.

Maintenant Leah savait. L'imprégnation était de la merde.


	4. Conte de fée Drabbles 3, 4, 5

* Le drabble 4 est ce qui _aurait_ pu se passer si Bella avait fait un autre choix.

* Le drabble 5 est une _alternative_ à l'accouchement de Bella dans Révélation.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 3

Edward/Bella

Edward sait qu'il est le méchant. Il n'est pas un héros comme Bella se plaît à le penser. Leur histoire n'est pas un conte de fée, mais plutôt un cauchemar.

Parfois, il est tellement dégoûté par ce qu'il fait de sa vie. Il l'a détruit. Elle est heureuse et vivante (c'est tout ce qu'il demande), mais il lui a volé son âme, ses choix.

Il est entré dans sa vie, la condamnant à des années – et peut-être des siècles – de damnation éternelle, car il sait qu'il va finir par la transformer. Quel autre choix a-t-il?

Il est le méchant. Il va tuer l'amour de sa vie pour la garder avec lui.

Elle sera toujours à lui.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 4

Edward/Bella

En passant à travers la cour aussi rapidement que possible, Edward s'arrêta sous une fenêtre. Il fut stupéfait de constater que ses mains tremblaient.

Laissant sortir le souffle qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin, il jeta un rapide regard à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle était face de l'évier de la cuisine, pieds nus, chantonnant comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle lavait la vaisselle.

Il y eut des pas, puis un homme entra dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter près d'elle pour la tirer conte lui en entourant son ventre arrondi de ses bras.

Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Bella tandis que cette dernière sourit doucement. Elle semblait paisible.

Bella ne croyait pas au conte de fée, mais elle en vivait un…

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 5

Edward/Bella

Edward n'avait pas remarqué que Jacob avait quitté la pièce. Il était beaucoup trop concentrer à essayer de faire revivre sa femme. Tout c'était passé si vite. Il commençait à peine à croire qu'ils pourraient vivre un contre de fée, sans que personne ne meure.

Mais maintenant, il regardait le visage pâle de Bella. L'odeur de son sang envahissait la pièce tandis qu'il s'empressait de pomper son cœur. Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité l'entendre battre.

_Elle n'est pas morte. Elle va bien._

Carlisle fut celui qui l'arrêta, plusieurs heures plus tard.

Ils l'enterrèrent dans la clairière.

* * *

N/T : Ces drabbles sont particulièrement tristes, mais rassurez-vous, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.

Vous aurez peut-être noté qu'il manque le drabble 2 à la catégorie conte de fée. Ceci n'est pas une erreur de ma part. L'auteur à mis le premier drabble deux fois. C'est pourquoi je l'ai sauté.


	5. Conte de fée Drabbles 6, 7, 8

Conte de fée – Drabble 6

Sam

Depuis que Sam s'était imprégné d'Emily, il croyait que sa vie était un conte de fée (il ne pensait pas à Leah). Tant qu'il aurait Emily, il serait heureux.

Quatre enfants plus tard, Sam était plus souvent à la chasse avec sa meute qu'à la maison. Il aimait sa famille, les enfants qu'il avait faits avec Emily… mais parfois, il avait l'impression _d'étouffer_ et _d'être pris dans un engrenage_.

Des pensées comme _« et si je ne m'étais pas imprégné »_ traversaient parfois son esprit et il se sentait comme un trou du cul. Il avait une vie parfaite : une magnifique femme, quatre merveilleux enfants, l'amour de toute une vie.

La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas, c'était de se sentir libre.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 7

Quil/Claire

Claire aimait acter les histoires qu'il lui lisait. Elle était (et serait) toujours la princesse et lui le prince. Une fois, il avait été un dragon qui portait une belle princesse sur son dos jusqu'à sa caverne.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé qui serait le prince qui viendrait la chercher, elle en avait été outrée.

« Tu es mon prince », lui avait-elle répondu en riant. « Même si tu es un dragon. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas avoir un dragon pour prince », avait-il rétorqué, sérieux. « Le dragon est le méchant. »

« Pas si c'est toi le dragon. Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, non? »

En embrassant son front, il lui dit « Jamais. »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 8

Edward/Bella

Il entendit le fredonnement bien avant d'entrer dans leur cottage. Il était magique, hypnotisant. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il y avait à peine un an, cela aurait sonné faux et humain.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, il regarda Bella se bercer tout en tenant Renesmée dans ses bras. Elle lui fredonnait le cd qu'il avait fait pour elle il y avait de cela deux ans. Lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard, elle lui sourit doucement tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers elles, pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de Bella avant d'embrasser le front de sa fille.

Il avait la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Du bonheur pour l'éternité. Il ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il ne le méritait pas; cela n'avait pas d'importance.


	6. Conte de fée Drabbles 9, 10, 11

Conte de fée – Drabble 9

Sam/Leah

« Leah, reviens », dit-il dans un commandement. Leah n'avait jamais été encline à écouter un ordre.

« Non. »

« Leah, tu n'appartiens pas à la meute de Jake », lui dit-il.

« Eh bien, je n'appartiens pas à la tienne non plus », lui répondit-elle en le fixant du regard.

« Pourquoi parts-tu? »

« Tu sais, avant que je me transforme, je n'avais pas réalisé à _quel point_ notre relation n'avait plus d'importance pour toi. Tu as ton conte de fée, alors pourquoi penser à moi? »

Il leva la main pour la toucher, mais elle recula.

« Il est temps que je trouve mon propre conte de fée, Sam. »

Elle ne se souciait pas du fait qu'elle laissait paraître qu'elle en avait perdu un.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 10

OC, Edward/Bella

Parfois, elle les regardait. Leur famille était belle à en faire peur, et ils semblaient tous vivre dans leurs propres contes de fée. Beaux, intelligents, hypnotisant, les héros et héroïnes des temps modernes.

Parfois, elle prétendait être l'une d'entre eux, riant et heureuse d'être avec eux. Au lieu de cela, elle était ordinaire, ennuyeuse et seule

Elle était horriblement normale.

Jusqu'au jour où Edward Cullen s'était penché vers elle pour lui murmurer « Tu n'est pas ordinaire. » Elle savait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle; il était évident qu'il était fou amoureux de sa petite amie. Mais pourtant… cela lui donna l'espoir d'une vie où elle serait spéciale elle aussi.

**N/T** : Pour celles qui ne le savent pas, en passant, je ne le savais pas (merci eliloulou et dexash), OC signifie que le personnage est inventé.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 11

Kate/Garrett

Ils laissèrent les Cullen ensemble, retournant à son domicile de Denali. Le trajet fut presque surréaliste; elle avait trouvé l'amour et au même moment, elle avait perdu sa sœur… Elle naviguait constamment entre le bonheur et la dévastation.

Garrett lui tint fermement la main durant tout le trajet, y dessinant des cœurs et des étoiles tout en humant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça, et elle non plus. C'était arrivé tellement vite qu'elle n'était même pas encore certaine que ce soit réel.

Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé d'amour. Elle était en deuil de sa sœur et il était en deuil de son célibat. Cela pouvait attendre.

**N/T** : J'aime beaucoup ce drabble. Voilà un couple auquel on ne pense pas souvent, mais qui est plein de potentiel!


	7. Conte de fée Drabbles 12, 13, 14

Conte de fée – Drabble 12

Charlie/Bella

Charlie n'était pas doué pour démontrer de l'affection, mais il savait que les petites filles avaient besoin de l'attention de leurs pères, alors il essayait.

Au cours de l'été durant laquelle Bella fut assez âgée pour aller pêcher avec lui, il essaya de rendre ça amusant. Il lui dit qu'il y avait une sirène qui vivait dans le lac, ensevelit sous les eaux troubles et vertes.

Bella lui demanda si elle avait les cheveux roux et une queue verte et il acquiesça. « Oui, Bella. »

Elle lui demanda si la sirène aimait chanter et encore une fois, il acquiesça.

C'est alors que Bella cria « Papa, nous ne pouvons pas l'attraper. C'est Ariel! »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 13

Jacob/Nessie/Alice

Au seizième anniversaire de Renesmée, Alice lui dit qu'elle était en charge de l'habiller pour sa fête. Depuis les dernières semaines, tout le monde avec été très discret et même sa mère (qui détestait les surprises) ne disait pas un mot.

Alice l'habilla aussi rapidement qu'elle le put tandis qu'elle l'obligea à garder les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle finit par lui permettre de se regarder dans le miroir, Alice lui annonça : « Voilà! Tu es Cendrillon! » Nessie pouvait voir qu'Alice était sérieuse; elle portait une robe blanche et bouffante, ainsi que des chaussures de verres.

« Maintenant, tout ce qu'il te manque, c'est ton prince charmant », lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Jacob est en bas! »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 14

Edward/Bella

« Edward, je ne suis pas malade! » Bella se blottit dans ses couvertures en lui décochant un regard. Après tout, elle était juste un peu congestionnée, non? Elle allait bien.

« Bella, tu es malade », dit Edward en tendant un mouchoir à Bella. Cette dernière le saisit, énervée. Même lorsqu'elle éternuait, il agissait avec elle comme si elle était une princesse au prise avec l'influenza. « Maintenant, bois ça… »

« Edward, wouach! C'est vert »

« Bella, mon amour, s'il te plaît? » Il avait l'air inquiet. Soudainement, Bella se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas pour elle, mais pour lui?

« Edward, vraiment. Je vais bien. »

Il regarda vers elle, l'éblouissant. _Merde_, et dit : « S'il te plaît? »

Elle but


	8. Conte de fée Drabbles 15, 16, 17

Conte de fée – Drabble 15

OC, Bella

Ils disent que Bella Swan, la folle, qui vit dans la maison abandonnée au bout de la rue est une sorcière, comme celle de Blanche Neige ou celle d'Hansel et Gretel. Chrysti n'est pas sûre d'y croire. Une fois, elle a vu Bella à travers la fenêtre. Elle est jolie, et les sorcières ne sont pas jolies.

Mike Jr lui a dit que son père est allé à l'école avec elle, et qu'après que son véritable amour l'ait quitté, elle est devenue cinglée.

Elle a dit à Mike de la fermer.

Elle ne sait pas si Bella est folle, mais si c'est vrai, si son véritable amour l'avait quitté, Chysti pense qu'elle deviendrait folle elle aussi.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 16

Bella/Nessie

Alors, que veux-tu que je te raconte ce soir? » demanda Bella à Nessie en les couvrant avec les couvertures. Nessie se pencha pour déposer sa paume sur le front de sa mère – des flashs d'images jouèrent dans l'esprit de cette dernière d'elle et d'Edward; ils souriaient et s'embrassaient…

« Notre histoire? », lui demanda-t-elle et lorsque Nessie hocha la tête, elle dit : « Tu ne veux pas une histoire qui parle de sorciers, de dragons et de princes? »

Soudainement, elle et Edward furent parés de robes longues et de couronnes. « Eh bien, je suppose que notre histoire est un peu celle d'un conte de fée après tout. »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 17

Kate/Garrett

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Denali, Garrett fut surpris de trouver un château au milieu de nulle part. Cinq étages de haut, blanche comme la neige qui couvrait le sol, la maison semblait presque magique.

« Belle maison », dit-il en riant. « Es-tu la belle princesse qui vit en haut? »

En se retournant pour le regarder, elle lui retourna la plaisanterie. « Oui, et si tu es assez gentil, je laisserai tomber mes cheveux vers le bas pour te laisser grimper jusqu'à ma fenêtre. »

En plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux, Garrett lui dit : « J'arriverai toujours à toi, avec ou sans cheveux. »

**N/T** : J'aime de plus les en plus les drabbles avec ce couples.


	9. Conte de fée Drabbles 18, 19, 20, 21

Conte de fée – Drabble 18

Edward/Bella

Une fois, Bella compara Edward à Peter Pan, le garçon qui ne vieillissait pas et qui ne grandissait pas. Elle plaisantait, mais depuis, cela le dérangeait. Bien qu'il y ressemblait, il n'était pas un enfant. Il ne grandissait pas, alors il n'avait jamais pu vivre une situation d'adulte, avoir un emploi, une vie.

Pour certains, être coincé à dix-sept ans, être jeune pour l'éternité, pourrait être le paradis. Mais pour lui… Lorsqu'il était humain, il attendait impatiemment ses 18 ans pour aller faire la guerre. Il n'avait plus de guerre à faire, mais il souhaitait pouvoir vieillir pour retarder la transformation de Bella.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 19

Bella/Nessie

Pour la première Halloween de Nessie, Alice insista sur le fait que tout le monde devait se déguiser. Emmett sera Darth Vader, Rosalie; Aurore de la Belle au bois dormant, Carlisle; Gandalf, et Esmé; la femme chat. Jasper; le prince charmant d'Alice qui elle, sera Blanche Neige.

Bella montra sa robe jaune à Renesmée, la faisant tournoyer en lui disant « Et je serai Belle de la Belle et la Bête. »

« Et moi, qui serai-je? », lui demanda Nessie, curieuse.

« Tu vas être La fée Clochette », lui répondit-elle. Juste à ce moment là, Edward entra dans la pièce avec un air furieux. Bella dû se retenir pour ne pas rire.

« Et papa va te transporter parce qu'il sera Peter Pan. »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 20

Sam/Leah

Durant leur premier rendez-vous, Leah n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était avec _Sam Uley_, le mec qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Leur rendez-vous était tellement magique, cela ressemblait à un conte de fée. Il lui l'embrassa en lui disant bonne nuit.

Au quatrième rendez-vous, Leah laissa Sam aller à la deuxième base.

À leur huitième rendez-vous, Leah était prête à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Sam, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une fille facile, alors elle attendit au treizième.

Elle n'était pas sûre à qu'elle rendez-vous il avait rompu avec elle parce qu'elle avait arrêté de compter autour du dix-septième. Elle réalisa que cela n'avait pas d'importance; maintenant, tout était fini de toute façon.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 21

Bella

Bella n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'intérêt pour les contes de fée jusqu'à ce qu'elle en fasse partie. Une fois qu'elle eut découvert les vampires et les loups garous, elle se demanda si les autres créatures étaient réelles? Sirènes? Sorcières? Elfes?

Il était déconcertant de vivre dans le monde des humains après avoir découvert que certaines choses supposées être magiques étaient réelles, et pas juste un mythe. La plupart des humains passaient à travers leur vie sans jamais savoir qu'un tel monde existait, mais le fait de savoir… Bella avait l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose.

À la minute où elle était entrée dans le monde d'Edward, elle avait eu l'impression d'être entrée chez elle. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.


	10. Conte de fée Drabbles 22, 23

N/T : Je ne réponds pas aux reviews anonymes ici surtout par manque de temps, mais je tiens à dire qu'elles me font toujours très plaisirs et que je les lis avec attention. Merci de continuer à me suivre.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 22

Tanya

Tanya ressemblait à une princesse, mais elle ne se considérait pas comme telle. Rosalie agissait comme une princesse (probablement qu'elle pensait en être une aussi), mais Tanya n'aimait pas être adulée. Elle aimait les challenges.

Edward Cullen était le seul qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle essayait de ne pas en être amère, alors lorsqu'elle se présenta à son mariage (elle voulait vraiment voir sa femme), il lui fut difficile de ne pas être heureuse pour lui. Tanya ne voulait pas d'un homme qui l'aimait (juste d'un homme qui la désirait), alors il lui fut facile de le laisser partir.

Il y aura d'autres challenges.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 23

Kate/Garrett

Garrett ne s'était jamais considérer comme l'homme d'une seule femme. Il aimait les femmes de grandes tailles, de petites tailles, les blondes, les brunettes, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir une femme qui retiendrait son intérêt.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Kate. Elle était venue à lui comme une créature mythique d'un conte de fée (et pas l'un des monstre qu'ils étaient tous). Elle était le premier vampire « végétarien » qu'il rencontrait et qui allait contre ses instincts et son mode de vie naturel pour être quelqu'un de _bien._

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Garrett ne mit pas en doute ses instincts.

Et il allait rester avec elle pour l'éternité.


	11. Conte de fée Drabbles 24, 25, 26, 27

Conte de fée – Drabble 24

Edward/Tanya, Edward/Bella

Il est allé vers elle parce qu'elle n'est pas comme Bella. Elle est blonde et égocentrique. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense sans se soucier de ce que les autres vont penser et elle est confiante. Tandis que Bella est timide, altruiste et surtout, _humaine_. Le fruit défendu, son amour maudit par le sort, son salut.

Maintenant que son conte de fée est terminé, que lui reste-il? Un souvenir qui le tue lorsqu'il s'en souvient.

Alors il est allé vers Tanya pour oublier juste pour un moment. Il ne passera jamais à autre chose comme il le veut pour Bella. Mais il va essayer d'accélérer les années pour être à nouveau avec elle.

Dans un paradis auquel il ne croit pas.

**N/T** : Ce drabble est très triste. Mon cœur est en miette.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 25

Jacob/Bella

Il détestait voir ce qu'elle était devenue. Un fantôme, pâle et _brisée_. Son prince charmant l'avait quitté, et elle était trop prise par sa douleur pour se réveiller.

Il voulait l'aider, la faire sourire, la faire rire et oublier Cullen. Il serait probablement toujours deuxième pour elle et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne sera jamais le prince charmant. Mais Jacob savait qu'il pouvait aider Bella à aller mieux.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il s'était sentait obligé de lui faire plaisir, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Mais maintenant, il en avait besoin.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 26

Kate/Irina/Tanya

Kate se souvenait que lorsqu'elles étaient des petites filles, elle jouait dans la forêt avec ses sœurs à faire semblait d'être des princesses et des sorcières. Elles riaient et se disputaient pour décider qui allait porter la couronne faite maison ce jour-là et qui se battrait avec l'épée fabriqué avec une branche d'arbre.

Irina serait comme d'habitude le chevalier qui était à la rescousse de la pauvre jeune fille.

Tanya serait la princesse avec ses cheveux blond qui flottait au vent tandis qu'elle était enlevée par la « méchante sorcière ».

Et Kate serait la sorcière qui gardait la princesse enfermée tout en jetant des sorts et en faisant bouillir des potions. Elle aimait être spéciale.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 27

Nessie/Bella

Nessie n'arrêtait pas de grandir. Durant quelques mois, ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment remarqué, mais lorsqu'ils le firent, ils se mirent tous à paniquer. Elle aurait dû arrêter maintenant. Nahuel avait arrêté de grandir et ses sœur aussi, alors pourquoi grandissait-elle de plus en plus?

À la minute où les Cullen s'aperçurent de ce qui se passait, ils se mirent à chercher un remède. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant plusieurs années, lorsque Nessie mourut, à l'âge physique de quatre-vingt treize ans. Quelques jours plus tard, Jacob se tua.

Ils ne trouvèrent jamais de réponses. Peut-être n'y en avaient-ils pas. Bella savait qu'aucun d'eux n'oublieraient jamais.

**N/T** : Celui-là aussi est très triste. J'espère ne pas vous avoir foutu le moral dans les chaussettes… :-)


	12. Conte de fée Drabble 28

Voici un drabble entre le chapitre de Bedroom Confessions et celui d'Edward's Eclipse.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 28

AU, Edward/Bella

Il la rencontra lors d'une des fêtes que ses parents donnèrent. Quelque chose en elle l'attira. À partir de ce moment là, les choses se passèrent presque comme dans un conte de fée.

Ils eurent des rendez-vous. Ils parlèrent, rirent et tombèrent amoureux.

Il lui demanda de l'épouser une semaine avant de partir pour la guerre. Elle lui répondit oui.

Pendant qu'il fut parti, ils s'écrivirent. Elle lui parla d'une épidémie de grippe et il lui cacha l'horreur de la guerre.

Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison, ses parents lui dirent qu'elle était tombée malade et qu'elle était morte. Ils lui donnèrent une note qu'elle avait écrite. Un seul mot était écrit d'une main tremblante.

_Vis._

**N/T** : Mon cœur est encore en miette…


	13. Conte de fée Drabbles 29, 30, 31

Conte de fée – Drabble 29

AU, Sam/Leah – Si Sam ne s'était jamais imprégné 

Elle commença à se sentir mal un jeudi. Leah s'en souvenait car elle avait été rejoindre Sam chez lui pour s'amuser cette nuit là. Ça ne fut pas ça qui arriva.

Il l'a trouva coincé sous sa forme de loup, gémissante. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, caressa sa fourrure et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Tout va bien Lee Lee. S'il te plaît, retransforme-toi. »

Elle en fut finalement capable plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle le regarda pour obtenir des réponses, nue et en larmes. Il lui dit doucement que les contes de fée qu'ils avaient entendus étaient vrais tout en la berçant contre lui, leurs peaux chaudes l'une contre l'autre.

Ce n'était pas si grave. Elle avait Sam.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 30

Nessie

Les contes de fée. Nessie les aime depuis qu'elle est née. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle en est née d'un.

Des parents immortels et magnifiques (qui ont l'air plus jeunes qu'elle); ainsi que des tantes, oncles et grands-parents magnifique aussi. Et le vrai amour, celui qu'elle n'a jamais eu à chercher.

Lorsque vous lisez des contes de fée, ils se terminent toujours avec une fin heureuse. Mais Nessie sait que ce n'est pas toujours vrai. Pas seulement parce que la plupart des membres de sa famille sont des vampires, mais aussi parce qu'il n'y aura jamais de fin.

Alors lorsqu'elle lit des contes de fée, elle finit toujours avec « heureux à jamais »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 31

Nessie

À son deuxième anniversaire (physiquement, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus vieille que ça), sa mère lui offrit un chaton à condition qu'elle ne s'en abreuve pas. Nessie accepta avec enthousiasme.

Elle le nomma Dormeur, comme l'un des sept nains de Blanche Neige, car il dormait tout le temps. Cela ne dérangeait pas Nessie. Elle aimait le caresser, le faire ronronner et lui mettre de belles images dans la tête. Parfois, il semblait choqué par ce qu'elle lui montrait, mais elle riait en le serrant dans ses bras.

C'était agréable d'être la personne qui prenait soin de quelque chose plutôt que d'être la chose dont on prenait soin.


	14. Conte de fée Drabbles 32, 33, 34, 35

Bonjour tout le monde. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ici, alors voici 4 drabbles.

Une lectrice m'a demandé ce que voulait dire le mot drabble. Voici la définition :

Le Drabble est un travail extrêmement court de fiction littéraire contenant exactement cent mots en longueur, bien que le terme soit souvent utilisé pour indiquer une histoire courte de moins de 1 000 mots. Le but du Drabble est d'évaluer la capacité de l'auteur à exprimer des idées intéressantes dans un nombre de mots extrêmement limité.

Dans les compétitions de Drabble on donne aux participants un thème et un temps limité pour écrire. Les compétitions de Drabble en général, sont populaires chez les fans de science-fiction et dans la fanfiction.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 32

Sam/Leah

Trois jours après que Sam ait rompu avec elle, il frappa à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle l'ignora. Mais il refusa d'abandonner et l'ennuya jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la fenêtre et le fusille du regard.

« Quoi? », cracha-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas sortie depuis des jours, Leah, et je me demandais comment tu allais. »

« Oh, le bon Sam veut savoir comment je vais », dit-elle avec mépris. « Qu'en penses-tu, Sam? »

« Je ne… »

« Que fais-tu ici? Réellement? Parce que tu n'es plus le héros pour moi. » Elle fit une pause puis ajouta : « Tu es le méchant. Maintenant, sort d'ici. »

Tandis qu'il quitta la chambre, elle essaya d'étouffer ses sanglots.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 33

AU, J. Jenk/Jasper

J. Jenk savait quand se taire et ne faire que son travail. Peut-être que son travail était louche, mais il était le meilleur. C'est pourquoi il avait les clients les plus dangereux.

Quand Jasper Cullen lui rendit visite, J. pensa qu'il pourrait charger plus que son prix habituel au riche. Cependant, J. constata que cela n'allait pas marcher. Cullen lui dit exactement ce qu'il voulait, puis si vite que J. ne savait même pas comment c'était possible, il lui serra fermement la gorge.

Soudainement, Jasper Cullen lui rappela plusieurs des méchants faisant partie des contes de fée qu'il lisait à sa fille.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 34

Nessie/Edward

Elle était nerveuse et c'était ridicule de se sentir comme ça. Depuis longtemps, cela devait aboutir à ça. Mais maintenant… maintenant que ce jour était enfin arrivé, des papillons volaient dans son estomac et elle se sentait un peu mal. Mal d'une bonne façon, mais… mal quand même.

Soudainement, son père apparut à côté d'elle, lui offrant son bras. Une partie de son expression brillait tandis que l'autre était nostalgique. « Tu es prête, cendrillon? » Elle rit. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un personnage d'un conte de fée, portant la robe qu'Alice lui avait choisie.

« Ouais », souffla Nessie. « Allons se marier. » Il lui embrassa la joue avant de lui ouvrir la voie. Nessie sourit.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 35

Edward/Bella

Bella aimait danser maintenant. Elle n'était plus maladroite, mais gracieuse et belle lorsqu'elle bougeait sur le sol, plus belle que n'importe quelle princesse de contes de fée. Edward s'ennuyait parfois de la rattraper d'une chute, la sauver d'elle-même, d'être son protecteur. Il essayait encore, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour la protéger maintenant.

Donc, il l'observait danser avec Nessie ou Alice ou Emmett. Une fois, elle avait même convaincu Jasper. Mais Bella et lui ne dansaient jamais en public car cela conduisait toujours à des activités beaucoup plus coquines, et Bella était encore facilement embarrassée (même si elle ne rougissait plus).


	15. Conte de fée Drabbles 36, 37

Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, les deux drabbles que j'ai traduits sont tristes. Les prochains sont nettement mieux…

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 36

Sam

Il est connu que les Quileutes célèbrent la nuit où les Cullen sont partis. Ils allument des feux partout, il y a à boire et on entend des rires. C'est une fête de la tribu. Sam sait que la plupart d'entre eux ne croient pas aux contes de fée racontés par les Anciens. Ils sont probablement mieux de ne pas savoir.

Mais peu importe qu'ils soient partis ou non, il est toujours un loup garou. Sa vie est transformée pour toujours.

Il aperçoit Leah sur la plage qui fixe le feu du regard. Emily se laisse tomber à côté de lui et lui prend la main. « Hé, tu passe un bon moment? »

Si seulement ils étaient partis plus tôt, pense-t-il.

« Ouais, ouais. »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 37

Bella

Il est parti comme un fantôme; elle n'a rien pour se rappeler de lui, et si ce n'était pas des souvenirs des autres, Bella pense qu'elle aurait pu imaginer tout ça. Avoir tout hallucinée après que Jacob lui ait raconté le conte de fée.

Mais c'est vrai. Elle le sait parce qu'elle n'est pas folle. Elle a le cœur brisé, elle est perdue et engourdie par tout ça. C'est comme si les choses n'iront jamais mieux. Et c'est probablement le cas.

Elle ne peut pas se voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne peut même pas parler à son père, encore moins à un petit ami.

Et en vérité, elle ne veut même pas essayer. Personne ne pourra jamais être comparé à lui.


	16. Conte de fée Drabbles 38, 39, 40

Voilà une autre série de Drabbles. J'ai un peu délaissé cette fic depuis le retour des fêtes, mais je crois m'être bien rattrapée cette semaine. 3 chapitres en une semaine; pas pire, hein! :-) Pour information, un nouveau os d'Amethyst Jackson sera publié sous peu ainsi que la suite du chapitre 23 d'Edward's Eclipse. Au cours de la semaine prochaine, je me penche sur la traduction du prochain chapitre de Bedroom Confessions.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 38

Bella/Edward

Elle aime les moments de calme qu'ils passent ensemble. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un conte de fée; ils sont juste ensemble. Parfois, Edward chuchote à son oreille et elle se blottit contre lui.

Il n'est plus froid. Elle n'a jamais réalisé à quel point sa froideur faisait partie de lui, puis elle a été transformée et sa froideur a disparue. C'est comme son rythme cardiaque et ses rougeurs pour lui; c'est des choses qui lui manquent, mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance tant qu'ils sont ensemble.

Il lui chante encore sa berceuse et elle est toujours éblouie lorsqu'elle est près de lui.

C'est tout ce qui compte

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 39

Edward/Bella

Il entra silencieusement par la fenêtre dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était en train de lire et ne remarqua même pas sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à côté d'elle en souriant.

« Salut », murmura-t-elle, soulagée de voir qu'il était revenu de la chasse plus tôt que prévu. Elle détestait lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Les bras d'Edward se faufilèrent autour d'elle et il répondit : « Tu m'as manqué. »

« _Tu_ m'as manqué. »

Il ricana avant de demander « Qu'est-ce que tu lis? » Il sourit lorsqu'elle essaya de cacher la couverture. Sa main jaillit pour s'emparer du livre et il se mit à rire lorsqu'il lit le titre. « Dracula? Ce n'est pas exactement un conte de fée, non? »

Bella exaspérée lui dit : « Tais-toi! »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 40

Jacob/Bella

Il l'a regarda se perdre tandis qu'elle était à la recherche de sa clairière avant de sortir des bois et de se poster devant elle.

« Qui est-ce que je vois? Le petit chaperon rouge? », demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque dans son oreille.

Bella sursauta et se retourna en le fixant du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jake? Tu m'as fait peur! Veux-tu ma mort? »

Il rit avant de la faire tourner dans la bonne direction. Il l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. « As-tu vraiment cru que je te laisserais venir seule ici. Tu te serais probablement tuée. »

En se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit : « Je n'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup. »


	17. Conte de fée Drabbles 41, 42, 43

Conte de fée – Drabble 41

Emily/Sam/Leah L'affaire d'une histoire 1

Elle l'avait découvert accidentellement. Ce n'était pas l'odeur d'une autre femme, ou du rouge à lèvre sur son col; elle ne trouva pas de sous vêtements sous son siège ou de boucle d'oreille dans le lit. Il suffit d'un coup d'œil pour qu'Emily sache.

L'imprégnation ne garantissait pas une vie digne d'un conte de fée. Du moins, pas pour elle et Sam. Il lui avait toujours dit que ses sentiments pour Leah avaient tout simplement disparus lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Et elle l'avait cru.

Peut-être qu'il s'en rappelait maintenant parce qu'il devait partager ses pensées. Ça n'était pas important pour Emily. Elle savait juste que son monde et sa confiance en lui n'avait été que mensonge.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 42

Emily/Sam/Leah L'affaire d'une histoire 2

C'était stupide. Sam le savait. C'était mal et ça allait contre tout ce qu'il croyait. Putain, ça ruinait son mariage, son bonheur. Ça lui faisait mal, mais ça lui faisait encore plus mal lorsqu'il était loin de Leah.

Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni quand ça avait commence. Sam savait juste qu'il en avait besoin. Ça avait commencé avec des rêves; des rêves fous. De Leah avant. Heureuse, pure et pleine de vie. Et lorsqu'il était entré en collision avec elle plus tard ce jour-là (en colère et triste) il avait finalement réalisé ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Et il voulait qu'elle aille mieux. Peu importe les conséquences.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 43

Emily/Sam/Leah L'affaire d'une histoire 3

Leah se détestait pour plusieurs raisons. Pour être devenue amer lorsque Sam l'avait larguée, pour avoir manqué de respect à Emily pour une chose dont elle n'avait pas eu de contrôle, pour avoir choqué son père, lui provoquant une crise cardiaque.

Pour avoir couchée avec Sam pendant qu'il était marié. Pour avoir blessé Emily lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher quand il s'agissait de Sam. Peu importe qu'il soit le héros ou le vilain dans sa vie, elle ferait n'importe quoi dans l'espoir qu'il revienne.

Elle se détestait d'être si faible. De céder. Après tout, elle était responsable de sa vie.

Mais elle continuait à aller vers lui.


	18. Conte de fée Drabbles 44, 45, 46

Conte de fée – Drabble 44

James/Victoria

James ne croit pas à la clémence ou à la justice. Il ne suit pas les règles et ne s'embarrasse pas avec la société. Il est là pour une seule personne et il est certain que ce n'est pas Victoria. Elle croit qu'ils sont ensemble, comme dans un conte de fée, et James la laisse croire ça parce que ça lui convient. Parce qu'elle l'aime, elle le suivra n'importe où et fera ce qu'il lui demandera. Il renifle à cette pensée. Les vampires ne sont pas capable d'aimer; seulement capable d'obsession.

C'est pourquoi il passe son temps à traquer des petites filles comme Marie Alice et Bella. Elles le rapprochent le plus à ce qui ressemble à de vraies émotions.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 45

Jasper/Alice

Jasper reste clean surtout pour Alice, et parfois pour rester sain d'esprit. Depuis le jour où il a été transformé, il aime le sang. Mais au fil des années (et des années et des années), le sang est devenu plus une addiction que de la nourriture.

C'est plus qu'un moyen de subsistance, c'est une compulsion.

Alice aime vivre dans un monde de conte de fée où il est quelqu'un de bien parce qu'il grandit dans cette voie. Il sait qu'elle essaierait de comprendre s'il lui disait que c'est son choix, mais il ne veut pas briser l'illusion. Il veut être bon. Pour elle.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 46

Tanya

Edward marié, Kate en amour… Les choses changeaient et Tanya commençait à se sentir seule comme jamais auparavant.

Et pour la plus jolie des vampires dans sa maison, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était la seule à être seule. Elle était heureuse pour Kate, mais Tanya était malade des contes de fée qui arrivaient à tout le monde excepté à elle.

Elle était magnifique, futée, elle pourrait tuer un homme en moins d'une seconde. Putain qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait demander de plus? En plus, elle était vraiment hot.

C'était officiel, ce n'était pas juste les mâles humains qui étaient complètement idiots. C'était les mâles de toutes les espèces.

* * *

Bon week-end tout le monde

Miss Lunatik


	19. Conte de fée Drabbles 47, 48, 49

Conte de fée – Drabble 47

Edward/Bella

Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait tant garder le bébé. Il pensait que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un bébé pour pouvoir avoir une famille de vampires heureuse digne d'un conte de fée.

Mais Bella ne se préoccupait pas des bébés avant, n'avait jamais donné un putain de signe sur l'envie d'être mère. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, c'était Edward. C'était encore vrai, sauf que maintenant, elle voulait aussi _leur_ bébé.

Elle savait qu'elle risquait de mourir. Que quelque chose pouvait se produire (quelque chose pouvait toujours arriver) et qu'Edward ne puisse pas la transformer à temps. Mais Bella aimait déjà son bébé.

Elle allait prendre le risque.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 48

Edward/Bella

Une fois que la poussière fut retombée, Edward annonça qu'il voulait emmener sa famille parcourir le monde. Bella avait su qu'il allait y avoir des problèmes lorsqu'il l'avait dit, mais elle pouvait dire qu'elle voulait une pause, et une petite partie d'elle voulait qu'ils soient juste eux, Edward, Renesmée et elle… du moins pour un temps.

Rosalie avait fait une crise et Jacob avait promptement décidé de partir avec eux. Mais une semaine plus tard, ils étaient en France (juste eux) et Edward pointa un château en racontant un conte de fée à Nessie tandis qu'il tenait sa main en souriant.

Belle n'aurait pu imaginer un autre endroit où elle aurait préférée être.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 49

Bella/Edward/Nessie

Elle lisait sur le divan lorsqu'Edward l'appela. Elle entra et vit l'image d'Edward et de Nessie en train de jouer sur le plancher de la chambre à coucher de cette dernière.

« Que faites-vous? », demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Nessie construit un château », répondit Edward. Elle s'assied à côté de lui.

« Et nous jouons aux poupées », rajouta Nessie. « C'est Cendrillon et le prince charmant. »

« Vraiment? », demanda Bella avec enthousiasme.

« Ils vivent ensemble dans le château », poursuivit-elle. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Ils sont mariés! » Bella rit de sa fille précoce et fixa Edward du regard.

« Je ne lui ai pas appris ça! Je crois qu'elle a parlé avec Emmett. » Bella rit simplement.


	20. Conte de fée Drabbles 50, 51, 52, 53

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère qu'il y a toujours des lectrices pour cette traduction. Pour « me faire pardonner » du retard, voici 4 Drabbles. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 50

Edward/Nessie

Edward enseigna à Nessie à jouer du piano dès qu'elle fut assez grande pour atteindre les touches. Il lui apprit Mozart et Beethoven, mais à son grand damne, Nessie aimait jouer des chansons simples; des chansons sur les princesses, les étoiles et les chiens perdus. Il espérait qu'elle développerait ses goût bientôt, parce qu'autant il aimait sa fille et le piano, la musique qu'elle jouait lui faisait grincer des dents.

Où avait-il fait quelque chose de mal?

Mais lorsqu'il était assis sur le tabouret à côté de Nessie et qu'elle lui demandait à la fin de son morceau « As-tu aimé? »

Edward répondait toujours : « Bien sûr. »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 51

Edward/Bella

« Je suis fatiguée, Edward. » Sa voix était morne (morte).

« Bella, s'il te plaît… »

« Je ne peux plus continuer », hurla-t-elle. « Je ne peux juste plus. »

Il souhaitait avoir fait mieux, avoir été là-bas et l'avoir serrer dans ses bras, l'avoir embrasser et réparer leur conte de fée brisé.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais il savait qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Écoute-toi », tenta de la raisonner encore une fois Edward. « Où vas-tu aller? »

Elle soupira et serra les poings. « Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas rester ici », dit-elle en se couvrant la bouche pour arrêter le sanglot qui l'a saisit. « Ça fait trop mal. »

Il l'écouta partir.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 52

Carlisle/Nessie

Carlisle sourit en montrant à Nessie quoi faire avec ses mains pour prier.

« Donc, la Bible, c'est comme un conte de fée? », demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Pas exactement », dit-il en baissant la tête. Elle l'imita une seconde après.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Il s'agit de Dieu et de la foi. De comment être une bonne personne. »

« Alors, tu peux aller au Paradis? »

« Eh bien, pour les humains, oui », répondit-il.

« Mais qu'en est-il de maman et de papa. Vont-ils aller au ciel? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça parce qu'ils ne mourront jamais. »

« Oh. » Elle semblait troublée. « Et moi? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas », l'a réconforta-t-il. « Tu ne mourras jamais toi non plus. »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 53

Jacob/Nessie

« Je tiens à monter », annonça Nessie en pointant l'arbre.

Jacob le regarda longtemps avant de se décider. « Non. »

« Quoi? », cria-t-elle. « Mais j'en ai envie! »

« Nessie, parfois tu ne peux pas avoir ce que tu veux », lui dit-il gravement.

« Mais papa dit que je suis une princesse. Et les princesses obtiennent tout ce qu'elles veulent.

Jacob soupira simplement.

Tout à coup, Nessie sprinta jusqu'à l'arbre. « Je vais monter. Je suis assez grande, regarde! » Ses mains se démenaient pour grimper, mais Jacob tendis les bras pour la prendre et enleva ses minuscule main de l'arbre

« Peut-être dans un an, Nessie » râla-t-il.


	21. Conte de fée Drabbles 54, 55, 56

Coucou. Voici déjà une autre petite série. J'adore ces drabbles. Ils sont rafraichissants entre deux chapitres. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 54

Jacob/Bella, Edward/Bella

Elle ricana en quittant le garage de Jacob, l'écoutant menacer Embry et Quil. Puis elle s'arrêta.

Elle avait _ri_. Elle se sentait tellement plus légère et mieux. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que finalement elle guérissait? Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle éprouvait? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Laissait-elle aller Edward?

La barre de douleur dans son cœur lui disait qu'il était toujours là, qu'il serait probablement toujours là. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas avoir son conte de fée avec Edward, était-ce mal d'avancer avec Jacob et avoir une vie? Et peut-être être heureuse un jour?

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 55

Sam/Leah

« Que fais-tu? » Leah se mit à rire en s'approchant de Sam. Il lui sourit sournoisement en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as dit à quel point tu as été jalouse d'Emily quand elle a eu la couronne pour Noël et que tu as été coincé avec ces chaussures en plastique de merde? »

« Ouais, ça fait plusieurs années », acquiesça Leah en riant doucement.

Sam sourit en sortant ses mains. Leah haleta en voyant la couronne, apparemment en métal, faite par lui. Il lui mit sur la tête. « Maintenant, tu es ma princesse. »

« Sam Uley, depuis quand es-tu si gentil? »

« Leah Clearwater, j'ai toujours été gentil pour toi. »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 56

Leah/Seth Lorsqu'ils étaient petits

« Je vois un âne », cria Leah en pointant le ciel. Seth pivota la tête pour regarder.

« Je ne le vois pas! Où? »

« Là idiot! Regarde! » Leah pointa le nuage en forme d'âne. « Entre la lettre J et la couronne. »

« Je pense encore que c'est une grenouille! », réfuta Seth. « Ça ne ressemble pas à une stupide couronne. »

« Non, c'est une couronne », insista Leah.

« Dans ce cas, où est le roi? »

Leah soupira avant de regarder son frère. « Pas besoin d'avoir un roi dans les nuages pour qu'il y ait une couronne, Seth! Alors, vois-tu l'âne? »

« Non, je vois un ogre. »

« Tu as tort. »


	22. Conte de fée Drabbles 57, 58, 59

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici une autre série de drabbles. Bonne lecture et bon dimanche!

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 57

Rosalie/Tanya

Pour plusieurs raisons, Rosalie n'aimait pas Tanya. D'accord, principalement pour une raison, mais Rosalie n'aimait pas penser qu'elle était si préoccupé par son apparence qu'elle détestait quelqu'un simplement parce que cette personne était presque aussi belle qu'elle.

Cela aida lorsqu'Edward rejeta les avances de Tanya; s'il s'était mis avec cette dernière sans s'être intéressé à elle, Rosalie aurait eu de quoi s'inquiéter. Au lieu de cela, une stupide humaine l'attira, montrant ses goût.

Mais Tanya était belle comme une putain de princesse et Rosalie ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors elle la détestait. Pétasse.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 58

Jasper/Alice

Alice aimait aller faire du shopping, s'habiller et être jolie car elle avait l'impression d'être une femme. Elle savait que Jasper l'aimait comme elle était, mais parfois, avec ses cheveux courts, elle avait l'impression d'être un garçon de douze ans. Ce qui était ridicule parce que le fait d'être un vampire la rendait belle.

Alice savait n'était pas sûre d'elle sur ce sujet. Mais tout ce qu'il suffit à Jasper de lui chuchoter fut : « Je ne changerais rien. » Une si simple déclaration, mais venant de lui, c'était le monde. Elle était sa princesse et il était son prince. Pour toujours.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 59

Edward/Rosalie

Lorsque Carlisle transforma Rosalie pour lui, Edward fut en colère. Condamner une autre vie à leur existence donna envie à Edward de détruire quelque chose.

Carlisle lui dit de donner une chance à Rosalie. Il l'amena dans sa chambre à elle et lorsqu'il la regarda crier et pleurer, ses cheveux blonds couvert de sang, il trouva qu'elle ressembla à une Cendrillon brisée. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Edward espérait que Carlisle avait raison. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble.

Mais quelques minutes après son réveil, Edward sut qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas très bien. Car maintenant elle ne se souciait que de deux choses; le sang et son apparence.


	23. Conte de fée Drabbles 60, 61, 62

Bonjour tout le monde. Pour celles qui aiment les loups, vous allez être servi aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 60

Kim/Jared

Kim se laissa tomber dans son siège. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi car elle continuait de penser qu'elle était surveillée. Maintenant, elle était épuisée et elle avait un test à passer. Elle gémit.

« Hé, est-ce que ça va? », dit quelqu'un et Kim se redressa immédiatement. Jared. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard.

« Ouais, je suis juste fatiguée », marmonna-t-elle.

« Eh bien, euh, je me demandais si tu voulais aller quelque part plus tard », demanda-t-il les mains fouillant dans le bureau. Cela faisait un bruit strident. « Avec moi. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

Kim n'arrivait pas à enlever le sourire sur son visage. « Ouais, d'accord. »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 61

Kim/Jared

« Alors, tu voulais me parler? », demanda Kim, timidement. Jared n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Dire qu'il avait ri de Sam pour avoir été très sentimental avec Emily, et le voici en train de faire la même chose.

Il était tombé amoureux comme le disait le conte de fée; à la minute où il l'avait vue après sa transformation, il avait été perdu.

« Ouais… »

Soudain le bras de Kim remua nerveusement et accrocha son sac. Un livre en tomba et s'ouvrit. On pouvait y lire à encore et encore « Jared ».

« On non! », s'écria Kim en le saisissant, les joues virant au rouge.

Jared sourit. « Ça va. C'est de ça que je voulais te parler. »

**N/Miss Lunatik : Ah mignon, n'est-ce pas?**

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 62

Leah

Leah pleurait seulement lorsqu'il pleuvait. Comme ça, personne ne l'entendait, personne ne savait qu'elle cédait à sa faiblesse. Pas même vraiment elle. Et si elle criait, le crépitement de l'eau contre les arbres, le ciment et l'herbe le couvrait.

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait qu'elle avait mal. Elle n'allait pas donner la satisfaction à Sam de savoir à quel point il lui avait fait mal.

Lorsqu'elle s'était transformée en loup garou – une chose qui était supposée être un putain de conte de fée –, la meute entière l'avait sue.

Elle pouvait peut-être vivre avec. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.


	24. Conte de fée Drabbles 63, 64, 65

Bonjour. Je sais, ça fait un bout que je n'ai rien traduis, mais vous savez, les aléas de la vie… Aujourd'hui, je reprends tranquillement pas vite la traduction des drabbles, mais je vous promets que la suite de Bedroom Confessions viendra.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 63

Edward/Bella

Bella se plaisait à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de spéciale à faire l'amour pour la première fois sur une île perdue au beau milieu de l'océan. Tout semblait si magique, comme dans un conte de fée.

Leur quatrième fois se passa dans la mer. L'eau salée ballottait sur eux tandis qu'ils riaient et s'embrassaient; elle flottait et il coulait. Lorsqu'Edward l'a ramena sur la terre, il l'a déposa dans le sable en lui faisant un sourire et elle lui souffla : « Non! Pas dans le sable. Il va y en avoir partout! »

Une heure plus tard, Bella lavait le sable qu'elle avait sur elle lorsqu'Edward entra.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 64

Bella/Charlie/Nessie

Elle était en visite chez Charlie avec Nessie pour le week-end. Charlie avait aussi invité Edward, mais ces deux-là étaient encore mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, alors Edward avait décidé d'aller chasser.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine, préparant des cookies, lorsque Charlie arriva avec des poissons en mains. « Qu'ai-je ici? », demanda-t-il d'un ton espiègle. « Deux belles princesses dans ma cuisine qui me prépare à manger? »

Nessie gloussa. « Grand-papa, non! C'est moi et maman!

Bella sourit à sa fille avant de demander à son père : « As-tu apporté le dîner? »

« Ouais. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de le cuisiner. » Il s'approcha, embrassa Nessie avant de la serrer dans ses bras. « C'est bien de t'avoir ici à nouveau. »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 65

Bella/Nessie

Chaque fois que c'était ensoleillé, Bella et Nessie allaient à la clairière. Parfois Edward y allait aussi.

Nessie aimait regarder les étincelles qui rebondissaient sur sa peau de roc. « C'est jolie », dit-elle. Elle passa sa main le long du bras de Bella, lui remémorant qu'elle avait fait la même chose à Edward longtemps auparavant. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être au milieu d'un conte de fée, que ce n'était pas tout à fait réel.

Maintenant, elle rit des images que Nessie lui montraient. Tout était réel; Bella pouvait à peine se rappeler d'une époque où elle n'avait pas Nessie, ni de soif de sang, ou n'était tout simplement pas si heureuse.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, je tiens un blog sur les livres que je lis. Si vous avez envie de me suivre là-bas, voici le lien : misslunatik(.)blogspot(.)ca/

Le lien se trouve aussi sur mon profil. Au plaisir de vous y retrouver!


	25. Conte de fée Drabbles 66, 67, 68

Pour celles qui aiment les loups, vous allez être servi; voici 3 drabbles sur ceux-ci. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 66

Leah/Jacob

Il pleuvait énormément, et Seth n'était toujours pas rentré de son excursion de bateau de l'après-midi. En regardant les vagues s'écraser les unes contre les autres, Leah prit une décision.

Elle courut jusqu'à la maison pour y prendre ce qu'elle avait besoin.

« Où vas-tu Leah? », demanda Jacob en lui bloquant le chemin dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Dégage. »

« Non. Écoute, je sais que tu peux guérir, mais aller chercher Seth n'aidera pas. »

« Qui penses-tu qui va l'aider? Le monstre du Loch Ness? », cracha Leah. « Oh attend, elle n'est pas assez vieille, n'est-ce pas? »

« Leah… » Elle le poussa pour passer.

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 67

Sam/Leah

Sam la trouva dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle et s'assied à ses côtés.

« Leah, ne risque plus jamais ta vie comme ça », exigea-t-il à voix basse.

« Oh tais-toi, Sam. Comme si tu n'avais jamais rêvé de jouer au chevalier blanc… »

« Leah! », cria-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Il se frotta les yeux. Il ne voulait pas la perde, et merde, si Jacob n'avait pas été là, Leah aurait pu être vraiment blessée. Il aurait pu la perde bon sang! Sam gémit. Ses mains tremblaient. « En tant que chefs, je t'ordonne de ne plus jamais faire ça, compris?"

Elle détourna le regard. « Ouais. D'accord. »

* * *

Conte de fée – Drabble 68

Leah

Sam avait rompu avec elle parce qu'il était amoureux. Et tout en elle s'était figé. Pas immédiatement, non. Il y avait eu trop de douleur à gérer d'abord. Des nuits passées à pleurer et à détruire sa chambre. Crier dans sa tête pour que personne ne sache à qu'elle point elle était blessée à l'intérieur.

Mais l'engourdissement finit par arriver et évolua en amertume et en désespoir. Elle se mit à ne plus rien aimer, ni le lycée, ni ses amis.

Lorsqu'elle alla en classe, elle entendit les autres chuchoter et la surnommer : « La reine des glaces » plus souvent que Leah.

Leah en rit à l'intérieur. La reine des glaces était bien.


End file.
